The Prom
Summary Part 1 When Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Patricia and Florence are walking then they oh-so-suddenly see The Reugrid orphans in front of them,which must mean that they now live in Danville. Since they were orginally going to serve punch at The Love Bugs prom an article in the newspaper tells that it's been cancelled due to health problems. So Phineas and Ferb, with a little help from the orphans, decide to put on their very own prom. Phineas and Patricia designed invitations, printed them out and then gave them to everybody who was supposed to attend The Love Bugs prom. Carls and Sally were preparing the lights, Ferb and Florence prepared snacks and food, while the orphans prepared the punch. Isabella and the Fireside girls blew up the balloons. "I should blow up some happy birthday balloons for Isabella!" said Gretchen, because she remebered her birthday was tonight. "I sure hope Phineas didn't forget Isabella's birthday!" said Adyson "Isabella will really chew him out!". Isabella was just walking in to see Phineas and Patricia and see how they were handling the invitations, Isabella has no competition with Patricia for Phineas, because it seemed she had sometimes mentioned 'a special friend' and Isabella assumed it was her boyfriend. Then cuts to the mall where Phineas,and the Reuguirds are hanging up posters then Daphene admits that she loves Phineas. Then Isabella says Whatcha doin'?" "Well,I WAS-" Ferb was cut off when Daphne pushed him out of the way and said to Phineas "Oh,there you are!" and kissed Phineas,and at that instant Isabella walked in, all dressed up in her special birthday dress,and was shocked at the sight of Daphne making out with Phineas. Part 2 "I..I-" Isabella was bursting with sadness as she saw the terrible sight. Daphne broke away from Phineas, and Phineas said "What-??" he said bedwildered... "PHINEAS!!" Isabella said as she walked up to him and Daphne, and started yowling with anger and leaves the food court.Them Candace comes up to them, and said "What's wrong this time?"Then Patrica replies "Daphene is 5 hours from rueing from flirting on my boyfriend". Then Carls says "He's not your boyfriend yet, but if he isn't yours I know someone who is" Then Patrica pushes him out of the way. Then when they finish preparing for the prom when the first couples arrived, the first couple was Jeremy and Candace. In a while, people were piling in and dancing. Ferb had run of to be the DJ,and Gretchen came up and asked him to take a break because Carls had insisted to be the DJ for a while, and instead maybe have a dance, Gretchen had told Carls to put on a slow song so he might want to slow dance, and when he put on that song, Ferb blushed, and soon Gretchen did too, and in a funny voice he asked "May I have this dance?" and they sure put on a show! Phineas came up to Ferb after the slow song,because he had slipped of somewhere with Gretchen, Phineas came up to him and asked him if he've seen Isabella then she slipped again, falling into Ferb's arms falling in love with each other then runs to claim her I saw a cute boy patch to be contuined........ Songs It's My Party Tell him Celebration Bagaloo Gallery GO FERB+GRETCHEN!!!!!!!!!! FERB+GRETCHEN 4 EVER!!!! Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Worker: Aren't you little too young to be putting on a prom? Phineas: Yes, yes I am. __________________________________________________ Sign in guy: Aren't you two a little bit old to be in a prom? Doofenshmirtz: No, because there's an adult dance area and you're too old to be the sign in guy. Sign in guy: Why yes, yes I am. Doofensmhirtz: Oh, forget it! Ferb's Line Ferb: Well, I WAS-(Get's cut off.). Florence's line Florence:Hey don't you think this is the worst $40 you ever spent because they might have over stuffed that dress. Patrica:My dress is overstuffed your dress looks like your wearing the thing that supsose to go under it. Florence:It was from my mother Patrica:There is no way mom bought you that dress. Florence:-grunts- forget it Whatcha doin'? PHINEAS:Whatcha doin'? FERB:Well,I WAS-(Ferb get's cut off when Daphne kisses Phineas) Perry's entrance to his lair through a park lamp post that leads through a tunnel of love where Button makes a cameo Memorable Quotes Phineas:why's she crying? Patrica:Beacuse 1, you forgot her birthday 2, you kissed Daphne in the food court and ,.you dumped her for a oprhan Phineas:WHAT?!?!?! I did not dump Isabella for an orphan. Daphne pulled me over and kissed me. And what makes you think that I forgot her birthday? (leaves) Phineas: Whatcha doin'? Ferb: Well, I WAS- (Ferb gets cut off when Daphne kisses Phineas and Isabella walks in) Isabella: PHINEAS WHY..... ARE YOU KISSING THAT...THAT SKUNKBAG!!! (Phineas and Daphne stop kissing) Phineas: Um....What 'Skunkbag'? Isabella: The one you were just kissing. Phineas: Since when is she a skunkbag? Isabella: Never mind. *Isabella slaps both of them and leaves. Daphne pulls Phineas and keeps kissing him * Phineas: That was unexpected. Ferb, Patrica,Florence,Carls,and Sally: *giggles* Daphne: What? Patrica:Oh nothing Carls: *straight face* I'll go talk to her. *leaves* Isabella, if you want Phineas, you have to talk to him, not slap him. Isabella: I heard you, your baby sister, Ferb,and even The Phinettes laughing . Carls: Because Phineas didn't see that coming! Isabella: Leave me alone. *leaves* Sally:ehh guh (note:subtiled Mission failed) needed Isabella: What was with that? Phineas: What? Isabella: You lip-locking with Daphne. Phineas: I have absulotly no idea why she did that. She pulled me over kissed me. You're the girl who I have feelings for. (Phineas and Isabella kiss and Daphne comes in and slaps them) Phineas: What is with the girls and the slapping? Background Information *this is the 3rd romantic episode next to Out to Launch and That sinking feeling *this is the Phinettes 2nd 2 part epsiode *Dakota Fanning,Jimmy Bennet,and Noah Cyrus returned to Walt Disney Television studios to reprise their roles for their characthers *This epsiode was orginally focused on Patrica ,but since Isabella and Phineas has a more of a realtionship thing Isabella plays a important role in the episosde. *Phineas just will not be able to win because when ever he kisses one of the girls, the other one slaps him. info needed End Credits The gang with the orphans sings celberation while some of the chathers dance during the logos Isabella says THAT SNUNK.....well I guess we can get along just like I did with Patrica Continuity *this also features both classic and orginal song like Phineas and Ferb: The Movie! *this is another most songs epsiodes along with Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror and Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Daphnene,Carls,and Sally re-appear (Austrillan bongio) *Patrica later wore the dress in the serise finale at the school dance. Allusions *Sonny With a Chance:The title and the Falling Star prom is a spoof of epsiode *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The plot is a parody of I Love the chipmunks valetine special that also has the song Tell him and also suprisingly includes both songs from Let The best Chipmunk Win *A Goofy Movie: Florence whispers to the D.J for a song request for $10 just like in An Extremely Goofy Movie *iCarly: Isbella calls Daphene a skunk bag similar to what Sam and later Carly does 'iWill Date Freddie ' *coming soon Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Drew Barrymore as Patrica *Camilla and Rebecca Rosso as Florence *Dakota Fanning as Daphene *Jimmy Bennett as Carls *Noah Cyrus as Sally Category:Season Three Category:Article stubs Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes